The Genius Train
by Hidanluvr
Summary: Reid and Morgan have a surprising way of keeping the team intact and healed. It's just too bad that Rossi and Hotchner haven't found that way sooner. Oh well, it's never too late.
1. Relax, Dave

I do not own the amazing cast from Criminal Minds nor do I own the show itself.

Dave arched, hands scrabbling for purchase on the cold stone wall of his office, as Spencer and Derek attacked him from behind. Spencer's mouth latched onto his neck, teeth dragging over the suddenly hyper-sensitive skin of his nape, while Derek nibbled and licked the shell of his ear, whispering promises and more.

This was not at all what he was expecting when he entered his office. Maybe a book, a nice cup of coffee, some studying...not an all-out sexual assault from the resident love birds.

"Ah!" Dave panted failing miserably at keeping his groans to a minimum. "Why-nngh-why are you two doing this?"

Derek laughed lightly in his ear and Spencer smirked into his neck. Dave moaned softly in appreciation as a hot tongue delved around the hollow of his throat.

"Because you like it." Derek stated running a hand up Dave's stomach.

"But mainly because you need to unwind." Spencer said and flipped the smaller man to face them.

"Oh God," Dave moaned shamelessly as he took in the two heated gazes devouring him. His pants tightened painfully in an instant.

Spencer stepped forward, eyes full of unbridled desire, and pinned Dave's hands above his head. A single nudge with his knee had Dave's own falling apart and he took advantage, sliding his thigh tightly against the hardness there. Dave choked on a gasp, hands bucking under Spencer's, and when Spencer leaned over to claim his lips in a harsh kiss, he melted.

Dave was unashamedly aroused as he kissed Spencer back, mouth falling open to the other man's slick probing tongue. A hiss got swallowed in the heat of Spencer's mouth as Derek reached down to Dave's pants and cupped his straining arousal.

Dave panted harshly as Spencer released his hands and pulled him close.

Spencer held Dave steady as the man jerked and writhed, chuckling lowly.

"Someone could see!" Dave whined.

Derek laughed and unsnapped Dave's pants letting them drop to the floor. "I locked the door."

"No need to worry," Spencer assured as he leaned against the wall. Derek smirked, walking Dave back into Spencer's solid form. Dave gasped as his ass ground against Spencer's pounding erection and hot words ghosted in his ear, "You'll only be screaming for us."

Derek's hand slipped into Dave's boxers. He grinned wickedly as his fist enclosed searing heat slick with wetness, "My, my, so hard and wet just from foreplay." Derek teased. "You're just begging for a hard cock to take you."

Dave moaned, hips bucking as Spencer rutted against him.

"Why-ah-why are we doing this here?!"

"Immediate relaxation." Spencer husked in Dave's ear. "You've been rather uptight recently."

Derek smirked and tightened his hold on Dave's erection, "But we're afraid you'll need more than this. After all, this is just a temporary solution."

Dave locked eyes with Derek, "More?"

"Of course," Derek hummed leaning up to whisper his answer, "you need Spencer's hard cock in that sweet ass of yours. You need Spencer to pin you to the bed while he fucks you mercilessly, while he makes you beg and plead, while he makes you scream. And most of all, you need to come hard with Spencer's cock buried balls deep in your ass."

Spencer groaned as Dave bucked helplessly against him.

"God...I...oh!" Dave moaned, easily envisioning Spencer shoving into him, making him scream, making him come.

Spencer growled as a particularly harsh buck forced Dave's ass against his straining erection. He grabbed the senior agent's hair, yanking his head back.

"Dave," Spencer hissed against the man's lips, "come now."

Dave shook violently at the command and snapped. Spencer smashed their lips together to capture Dave's scream as the man jerked filling Derek's hand.

"I never would have expected...just...Jesus," Dave muttered as he finally dropped down from his orgasmic high.

Derek was smiling at Dave, eyes twinkling, and he licked his lips seductively. "You think that was good? You just wait."

Dave righted his clothes, shaking slightly. He could still feel the thickness of Spencer's arousal pressing against his backside. Oh God how he wanted it. He had never felt anything close to what had just happened, and as the other two agents stared him down once more, he realized the magnitude of their offer. They wanted him to come home with them. They wanted him in their bed. They wanted him.

Spencer laughed as Dave's face flashed through a series of emotions. "Too bad you have that paperwork to catch up on."

Derek smirked, "That really is too bad considering Spencer and I are already finished with ours."

Dave looked at the paperwork on his desk and cursed. He'd never be leaving.


	2. Eavesdropping Teammates

Spencer released Dave from his grasp and walked to the door. He opened it to see that Penelope and Emily had obviously been eavesdropping. Spencer sighed and shoved them back.

"I swear you two don't ever get enough."

Penelope smiled sweetly, "Of course not Dr. Reid. Why, are you offering to give more rides on the Spencer Love Train?"

Dave raised an eyebrow straight into his hair. Derek just shook his head.

"Sorry my sexy mamacitas, the Love Train is reserved tonight…for me."

Emily pouted and bounced away, "That's okay. Pen and I will jump you some other time."

Penelope quickly followed her friends, "That's right. We'll get some love from our boys some other time."

J.J. rounded the corner and nearly knocked into the other two girls. She heard what they said and laughed.

"You girls better slow down with that sexual energy. Anyway, Will and I call first."

Penelope and Emily stopped. Penelope pouted at the blond media liaison. "Now that isn't fair sweet-cheeks. You just call dibs because Spencer had Will screaming into his neck while he pounded into him, and you found it oh so erotic."

"I can't deny that Pen." J.J. said throwing a smirk Spencer's way. He sighed and then his lips curled into a devilish smile.

"If I recall J.J., you were screaming just as loudly when it was your turn."

J.J. blushed brilliantly, and Emily waggled her eyebrows at the married woman.

"Is that so?" Emily asked.

"Yep." J.J. said and stormed by with an armful of files. Penelope and Emily followed after her giggling. Emily was the last one to go down the stairs into the bullpen and she tripped. She was caught by Aaron who was walking up to his office. He set her back on her feet, and she excused herself before continuing down.

"Was there a reason that J.J. came storming down the stairs blushing with Garcia and Prentiss right behind of her giggling."

Derek smirked, "Now Hotch, I didn't think that you cared about things like that."

Aaron took in Dave's appearance and gave him a look signifying that he knew what had just happened. He passed by the man and entered his office. He paused in the door to give some words of advice to the original BAU agent."

"You're messing with fire Dave when you tango with Reid and Morgan."

Dave's jaw dropped as the door shut. Derek laughed with Spencer, and Dave turned to them.

"I can see you two having a random night with Penelope and Emily, but J.J. and…and Aaron…really?"

"Actually, we haven't added Hotch to our list yet. We were saving him for last."

Dave gaped like a fish. "For last?"

Derek shrugged, "Hotch is definitely a sexy man, but he'll be the hardest one to seduce."

Spencer rolled his eyes and smacked Derek lightly on the back of the head. "Derek was all for just going for it, but I saw reason. Hotch lost his wife not that long ago and sex would probably be an emotional thing for him."

J.J. walked back up the stairs and handed a stack of files to Dave. She shoved him towards the steps. "Well, get to work Dave. You have a lot of files to go through."

Dave sighed lowly. He turned to walk to the steps. At least he wasn't so tense anymore.

"Take us up on our offer sometime." Derek stated, and his eyes were gleaming brightly. Dave flushed and hurried down the stairs. He threw a last look over his shoulder to see the two standing by each other looking decidedly sexy. He was definitely going to take them up on their offer some other time.


	3. Reaching out to Hotch

Derek turned to his lover as soon as Dave was out of sight and smirked victoriously. "I give him three days tops before he comes to us for our sexy loving."

Spencer snorted and pulled Derek closer, "I give him more than that."

He leaned to place a kiss on Derek's full lips, and the man kissed back with practiced ease. They drew back from each other as Aaron walked back out of his office. They weren't quick enough though, and Aaron watched as they sprung away from each other like guilty teenagers. Their heated gazes fell upon him, and it took his breath away. His two agents were beautiful sometimes.

"You two have already finished your paperwork?"

Derek stretched out like a cat, showing a little stomach, "Yeah."

Spencer hadn't missed Aaron's look when he saw them kissing. He reached out and stroked down Derek's arm to see how his boss would react. The man's eyes immediately locked onto the action, and Derek looked to Spencer inquisitively.

"Would you like to talk Hotch?" Spencer asked, and Derek immediately knew what was going on.

Aaron shook his head and brought his gaze back up. "There's nothing to talk about."

Derek suddenly latched onto Spencer's tie and tugged him down for a bruising kiss. Their tongues met, warm appendages rubbing and twining, and Aaron could only stare with his mouth dry. Spencer pulled back and muttered something which Aaron thought sounded a lot like 'you naughty, sexy thing you', but he couldn't be sure about that. Derek smiled sweetly, and Aaron heard his response quite clearly.

"Yep, that's me. What are you going to do about it Lover?"

Spencer growled in response, and it was the sexiest thing that Aaron had heard all day. Spencer once again regarded his boss, but his eyes were full of passion and lust.

"The invitation is open for you too. I mean, if you want to talk…or something along those lines."

Aaron barely managed to maintain his stony demeanor. Spencer and Derek spared him one last glance and then disappeared into the bullpen.

Aaron turned right around and headed back into his office. He had a lot to think about.

While he was thinking, Spencer and Derek were heading back home. Derek turned to Spencer as soon as they pulled onto the road.

"Man, I have never seen Hotch look like that."

Spencer hadn't either, "I'm surprised too. I figured he would be a lot harder to help when it came to his emotional state."

"He needs sex bad."

"Derek!" Spencer scolded lightly, "He needs to come to terms with his life as it is now before he makes a decision like that."

"But you'd help him right? If he came looking for that affection, would you give it to him?"

Spencer stopped at a red-light and drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, "You know I would Derek. You and I both would."

The rest of the ride home was a ride in silence as both focused on their supervisory agent's life problems. It was later in the night that the F.B.I. couple got a shocking visitor.


	4. Let us Help you

The doorbell rang loudly and Derek jumped up to answer it. He dropped the television remote in shock. Aaron Hotchner stood on the front porch, looking completely unlike the Hotch that most people knew.

"Spencer, you'd better come in here!" Derek shouted over his shoulder and stepped aside allowing Aaron to enter their home.

Spencer came strolling out of the hallway and paused in his gait, only momentarily, before walking to join his lover and boss.

"I want to talk." Aaron said and miraculously kept the waver out of his voice. Spencer immediately stepped into Aaron's personal space and drew the older man into his arms. Aaron jerked back but Derek blocked him from behind.

"Don't." Aaron tried to protest, but Spencer was having none of it.

"Shh, Aaron, this is your safe zone. You are with Derek and me now, and we aren't going to ever judge you."

Derek joined in, "You can say anything you want to us. Let us help chase away your demons. Let us in."

Aaron Hotchner, the ever steady leader of their team, broke completely at that one single moment. He clutched hands into Spencer's shirt and tears leaked from his eyes. He felt weak, so weak, and Spencer knelt on the floor with him as he collapsed. Derek stood back and wondered at his lover's amazing compassion before he knelt to the floor as well and added his comfort to the mix.

Silent sobs poured from Aaron's mouth in a steady stream, and Spencer held him like he was a small babe and shushed him with tender words. The crying eventually died out and Aaron felt like a weight had lifted up off of his shoulders. He sat back against Derek who was holding him stable, and Spencer smiled at him.

"Crying is not a sign of weakness. Terrible things happen to us, and horrendous things have happened to you. Something has got to give in situations like those; you can't always be the ever sturdy leader. You need to know your limits."

"I loved her so much." Aaron stated, his breathe hitching.

"I know." Spencer murmured. He didn't know what he would do if he lost Derek. He actually didn't know what he would do if he lost any of his team members.

"I tried…I tried so hard to be the super husband and super dad. I loved my family, yet couldn't walk away from my job to spend time with them. I never spent time with them. How am I supposed to live my life with knowing that Hailey was murdered by one of our unsubs?"

Spencer reached over to the coffee table and pulled the box of tissue towards him. He grabbed a few and reached out to clean off Aaron's face gently. "You aren't at fault. You loved your wife. You love your son. No one will debate those facts. You also love your job. There is only one thing to do Aaron. You just need to move on. It will be hard. It will always be painful, but you can do it. You have to…for Jack."

Derek picked up where his lover left off, "We will always be here for you man. There are many things in life that will try to knock you down, but you don't have to face it alone. Let us help you now."

Aaron looked eyes with both of his agents and an unspoken understanding passed between them. It was time to take them up on their offer.


End file.
